


Soufflés and Happiness [Yunho x Chubby Reader]

by Kittenwhoeatsramen2



Series: Ateez X Chubby Reader [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenwhoeatsramen2/pseuds/Kittenwhoeatsramen2
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Series: Ateez X Chubby Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Soufflés and Happiness [Yunho x Chubby Reader]

Screams of pain echoed throughout the house. I wanted to go down to see if my husband, Yunho, was alright, but he told me to stay put within my office while he was working downstairs...which is where the kitchen is. Great, now my heart is racing at 500 miles per minute knowing that there’s the possibility of him burning the house down with me being on the second floor. Just work on your next book, Y/N. Just work on your next book.   
Yunho and I have been a couple since high school. How was I able to capture his heart? I have no clue. There were countless girls who would try their hardest with their appearances. I’m not saying that I’m bad looking nor that I didn’t try a bit with putting makeup on. I’m just… a tad bigger than them. I know how people would stare at me. I always would have trouble ignoring them because it was like a swarm of mosquitos biting you everywhere, every second of the day.   
I remember how he stumbled into our Drama club. I thought he was lost because he didn’t seem like the type of person who would be into Drama much. When we asked him if he could re-enact a love scene, he went right for me by grabbing my hand and kissing it. To be honest, I was cringing a bit since it’s a very old play-boy move, but then he started to change his voice a bit as he acted and his facial expressions were spot on. It made my heart skip a beat.   
After that, we’d go out for pizza or go to the park until we eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. He asked me one night when we were at the park and we were having a conversation on the swings. He was incredibly serious as he stared into my eyes. It was rare to see him this serious since he’s usually smiling. “Y/N, you’re the most beautiful being I ever laid eyes on. I wish you would see that for yourself, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about… Y/N… will you be my girlfriend?”   
Of course there would be stares from other people but Yunho made me finally be able to not feel the stares so much anymore. He never failed in making me smile and actually made me feel like I was actually normal—I mean I was but having mosquito bites on your skin constantly makes you feel like you’re an act in a circus.   
The best memory was when we were performing Beauty and the Beast in front of everyone and he decided to change the lines for Prince Adam at the end. He jumped into the audience and spoke at the top of his lungs “My Belle, will you marry me?” His voice was grandiose while he was smiling but you could see that he was shaking a bit. Everyone was basically in on it but me, of course. I said yes after I realized that it was actually happening. He ran back on stage and kissed me in front of everyone in the theatre while they were cheering.  
Fast forward to now, and I’m stuck in my own office hoping my little idiot doesn’t burn the house down. I’ve been like this for the past 3 hours. Focus on the novel, Y/N. Thinking about the possibility of Yunho burning the house down will only bring more stress which will end up blocking your mind from your work. Despite telling myself this, I ended up having a major mental block, and it’s all Jeong Yunho’s fault.   
Finally, a knock on the door and in comes my husband..with a deflated souflée in hand. I couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. He was covered in flour and dried batter from head to toe. This was what he was working on for the past 3 hours? It seemed like he took a couple of tries only for this to be the result. His pouty face was the cutest thing ever.   
“Why are you so pouty, love?” I hugged him as he set the soufflé down and stood next to me.   
“I wanted to make it perfect for you. This one was the best attempt… but it deflated right as I was trying to open the door with one hand.” He indeed is too innocent for his own good.   
“It’s okay. I’m sure it tastes amazing.” I reassured him with a kiss. He smiled a bit with this.   
“Happy anniversary, Y/N.” ...oh fuck.


End file.
